Crash The Wedding!
by The Magnificent Kiwi
Summary: Squall tries to work up the guts to tell Rinoa how he really feels after she breaks up with him, but when he does, he hears that she is marrying Seifer. What is he going to do? Crash the wedding of course!


_**I'm so rushed off my feet, (oh-oh)  
Looking for Gordon street, **_

So much I need to say,

I'm sorry that its on her wedding day...

Coz she's so right for me, (oh-oh)

Her daddy disagrees,

He's always hated me,

Coz I never got a j-o-b...

People used to say that they were the perfect couple. So did he. It was all because off those three words that she left him. He remembered it so clearly. Her whispering to him, telling him that she loved him. The awkward silence that followed. Her telling him she just wanted to hear it. Him trying, but the words getting stuck in his throat. Her pulling away from his embrace and looking at him like that. He hated it when she did that. Her telling him that if he never said it, how was she supposed to know that she meant something to her. Her asking him if he loved her. Him not answering. Not even looking at her. The tears falling silently down her cheeks. Him trying to comfort her. Her pushing him away. Her saying it was over. Her slamming the door behind her. Him crying. He hated that she had made him cry. He never cried. He hadn't cried when he found out that his mother was dead, or that his father was alive, or when Ellone disappeared.

"Pull yourself together, Squall," He told himself. He jumped when there was a knock at his door. He answered it. It was Ward.

"..." Ward said. He handed Squall a bunch of letters. Squall thanked him and took the letters. He sorted through them. Junk mail...Junk mail...Ju... He looked at the last letter. It had his name written neatly on the front in gold. The writing looked somehow familiar. He threw the other mail in the bin. The letter was also written in gold. It wasn't really a letter. It reminded him of the one his dad had received the previous week from the head of the newly rebuilt Trabia Garden inviting him to their 're-opening ball'. He'd never went, though. Laguna had told Squall that he'd rather die than go to a ball. However, Squall highly doubted that Trabia Garden was having another ball as the students (who weren't invited) gate-crashed the last one. He read the invitation and almost fainted.

Squall Leonhart

You have been invited to the wedding of Rinoa Heartilly & Seifer Almasy The wedding will be taking place on July 17th at The Galbadia Hotel in Deling City at 11.30am. We hope that you will be able to attend.

R.S.V.P.

Two voices in Squall's head waged a war with each other. "Tell her how you feel Squall! It's your last chance!" "Don't you dare! She doesn't care about you! Look, It's on the day you two first met! How inconsiderate!"

"Oh, just ignore him Squall. She wants you to tell her, that's why she sent you the invitation, to tell you to-"

"Oh, will you just shut up! He doesn't want to hear your whining! She doesn't care about him!"

Squall collapsed on the bed. 'This is it', he told himself, 'It's now or never.' His door swung open and Irvine and Zell stumbled in, both holding exactly the same invitation.

"You got an invite too?" Zell asked. Squall waved it at him.

"I can't believe it!" Irvine said, "So what are we gonna do? We gonna go?"

"No," Squall said, "But I know what I am gonna do. This is my last chance. If I don't tell her how I feel now, I'm gonna lose her forever." Zell looked at him.

"You mean you're gonna crash the wedding?" He asked. Squall just smiled at him and said, "You got a better plan?"

**I'm glad I crashed the wedding,**

**It's better than regretting,**

**I could have been a loser kid**

**And ran away and hid**

**But it's the best thing I ever did.**

**Coz its true love that lasts forever**

**And now we're back together**

**As if he never met her**

**So looking back,**

**I'm glad I crashed the wedding...**

"Wait!" Irvine yelled, chasing after Squall and Zell, "Why MY car?"

"Coz, dumbass, we don't have cars," Zell replied, stopping for a moment, then running on again realising that Squall was starting the car up. Irvine and Zell jumped in the car.

"Hey," Irvine asked Squall, You actually think you can change her mind?"

"I don't know, and I don't really care," Squall said, "I just have to let her know how I feel. What happens after that is up to her."

Rinoa took a deep breath and stepped through the church doors. 'This is how it's meant to be, right?' She asked herself. Zone was looking at the floor. Since she still hadn't made up with her father, Zone was 'giving her away'. He'd never really liked Seifer. She'd even caught him and Watts throwing darts at his photo once. Angelo was locked in her hotel room. Last time she'd seen Seifer, she'd tried to rip his throat out. She walked forward and suddenly had the urge to run away screaming. After all, she was about to marry Seifer Almasy (or Seifer 'Almighty' as he called himself). She had finally arrived at the altar when the vicar started speaking.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..."

"Move outta the way asshole!" Squall yelled at the pizza delivery guy who had oh-so-conveniently parked his car in the middle of the road. Squall sighed. He reversed the car and rammed full speed at the car in front, sending it spinning onto the sidewalk.

"Hey!" Irvine yelled, but Squall paid no attention to him. The very angry Pizza-Delivery guy behind them swore at Squall. Zell also swore and pointed out the police car that was now pulling out to follow them. Zell closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"This is great," he muttered, "Ma's gonna kill me."

Squall sped through a red light and sharply turned a corner, narrowly missing a rather plump-looking man and his equally plump wife. He heard sirens behind him, but just sped up. He counted the streets he passed under his breath, and on 14, he turned into the street where the hotel was located, still hotly pursued by the police. He 'parked' the car on the sidewalk and ran through the doors. Zell and Irvine followed him.

"And do you, Rinoa Heartily take thee Seifer Almasy to be your lawful wedded husband?" The vicar said.

"I..." Rinoa swallowed.

"Rinoa! No!"

**The neighbours spread the word,**

**My mom cried when she heard,**

**I stole my girl away,**

**From everybody there that day,**

**Just in time.**

**And I'm glad I crashed the wedding,**

**It's better than regretting,**

**The ring she got was lame,**

**She couldn't take the pain,**

**She didn't want a silly second name**

"Squall!" Rinoa cried. All she wanted to do was run into his arms and beg him to forgive her, but she knew that it was never going to happen.

"You don't want to do this!" Squall yelled, feeling the eyes of everyone on him, but he also saw Zone, Watts and General Caraway smiling. They obviously didn't want it to go ahead either.

"Since when were you entitled to put words in her mouth?" Seifer asked him, his voice fierce and filled with fury.

"Shut up, Almasy, this doesn't include you!" By now, Squall was already half-way up the aisle, but he stopped when he heard the door open behind him. He was surprised when four or five police officers walked through the doors and grabbed him. They started to tell him something, but Squall wasn't listening. Instead, he just elbowed them and continued to walk forward when the grabbed him again.

"Rinoa! Don't do this, please!" He screamed, struggling against the police. "I love you!" By this time, they had already managed to drag him to the doors somehow and one of the officers had grabbed his legs so that they were now carrying him out.

"I love you!" Rinoa heard him scream again as he was carried outside.

"Crazy lunatic!" She heard Seifer mutter as the doors slammed shut. "Now, where were we?" Rinoa slapped him.

"He is not a lunatic!" She yelled at him. "He is a hero, and I love him!" Seifer looked like he had been trampled by a stampede of Chocobos.

"But, Rinoa, we're getting married!" He reminded her.

"Seifer, you were my rebound guy! I only agreed to marry you because I was drunk at the time!" She yelled, walking towards the doors that Squall had been dragged through just seconds earlier, but turning around when she realised that she still wore her engagement ring. She turned around and started to walk back, furiously tugging at the ring on her finger, but to no avail, as it wouldn't budge.

"I'll mail it to you," She said, holding up her left hand before walking out.

"Mr Leonhart, you are free to go," Said the chubby officer holding a doughnut in one hand and the cell door open with the other. Squall gave the officer a confused look, before glancing at the bald tattooed man with the big moustache who had been giving him pervy looks ever since he was dragged in half an hour ago. He decided that he didn't want to stay around long enough to find out why the man was looking at him in that way and ran out of the cell.

"How am I free to go?" He asked the officer, trying to stay as far away from the sticky doughnut that he seemed to be using for the sole purpose of decoration as possible.

"The pizza boy decided not to press charges," He explained. "Beats me why though. He lost his job and has to buy a new car now."

Before Squall could question any further, he disappeared into a side room.

"Well, I guess anyone would drop the charges if you paid them as much as I did." Squall spun around to find himself face-to-face with the president of Esthar.

"Dad?" He said. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Laguna smiled. "Consider it seventeen year's worth of Christmas and birthday presents. And there's another one waiting for you outside."

This made Squall curious and he slowly walked outside.

"Rinoa?" He said. She was still in her wedding dress.

"Hey," She said. "So, were you telling the truth?" Squall smiled and ran a hand through his hair.

"About what?" He asked. Rinoa just gave him a Look. "Ok, ok. And yes, I was. I love you more than pictures can say."

"Pictures?" Rinoa asked, confused.

"Well, they say a picture means a thousand words, so..." Rinoa laughed.

"Dork." She said.

"Brat." He shot back.

"Jerk."

"Snob." They both laughed. Rinoa looked up into Squall's blue eyes. It reminded her of that time in the Ragnarok. She smiled as she thought about it.

"Well, are you going to kiss me or what?" He asked. Rinoa smiled and moved closer to him.

Rinoa wrapped her arms around Squall as they deepened their kiss, the cheers of their friends and relatives echoing around them. They slowly broke apart as the cheering died down.

"Well, how do you feel, Mrs Leonhart?" He asked her. Rinoa giggled and looked down at her dress. She had burned the one from Seifer's wedding. It brought back too many memories that she would prefer to forget.

"Well, are we going now or what?" She asked him as he smiled down at her. 'This is how it should be,' He thought to himslef. 'This is how it was meant to be.'

The End

AN- I wrote this when I was severely bored, so if you think that it's crap, then you know why. Song credits go to Busted with 'Crashed The Wedding'. I just heard the song and had an idea for the story. Kind of like my Stop Living The Lie Resident Evil fic. This was originally meant to be a Resident Evil short fic, but I decided to do a Final Fantasy one instead. Anyway, I hope that you liked it and I would really appreciate it if you could review. Thank you and goodbye!


End file.
